Save Me
by HIJKay
Summary: Hermione is having trouble with something in her past. Dreams haunt her at night and what was thought to be fantasy turns out to be real. A FleurHermione fic. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_Thump, thump, thump._ They were getting closer. Hermione pumped her legs harder and pressed forward, trying to escape from the horror behind her.

_Thump, thump, thump. _She gave a quick glance over her shoulder and suddenly rushed at the ground. Her ankle twisted at an awkward angle, pain shooting up and down her leg like bolts of lightning. The wind howled; blowing leaves in all directions, obscuring her view of the wretched creature a few feet from her.

_Thump, thump, thump._ The creature stepped toward her, its breathing becoming loud; a clawed hand slowly reached out from the hairy mass. As the hand slowly crept towards Hermione, the wind gave an unearthly howl, leaves swirling in a big mass around the two. Hermione's breathing became erratic, her heart racing and her eyes clenched shut in fear. The hand, merely centimeters from her face never reached its destination.

Several moments passed before Hermione realized that she couldn't hear its breathing or smell the putrid scent of death. She slowly opened her eyes, expecting to see the wretched creature in front of her. Her eyes met the top of her canopy bed, lined with red and gold, the colors of her house.

Her eyes widened in confusion; she wasn't in a park, she was in her bed at Hogwarts. A small sigh of relief escaped from her lips as a small smile formed. Happy to be alive and at school, she hoped out of bed. She fell back on the bed, unable to support herself. Pain was shooting up her leg from her left ankle. Hermione winced at the pain. _What? Why… It can't be possible… How…?_ Hermione's mind was whirling; she had no idea how this could have happened.

However, her thoughts were interrupted as Parvati and Lavender entered the room, insanely giggling over boys.

"You really think Seamus likes me," whispers Parvati. Lavender nodded and smiled at her friend. Parvati walked over to Hermione, a smile playing on her lips. Without saying a word, she sat down next to the witch, lying back on the bed. Lavender walked over to her bed and stretched out.

The two girls sat in silence for a few minutes, Hermione confused at the two girls' motives. Parvati smirked before sitting back up and opening her eyes. "We know something that you don't know," she said, opening her eyes. Hermione rolled her eyes, momentarily forgetting about her ankle.

A sudden clap of thunder startled the three fourth year girls; rain beating hard against the window. Hermione looked fearfully at the window, her head swimming with the dream. Hermione's vision grew dark as she slipped into a day dream, one she couldn't control.

_The wind howled and moaned as Hermione found herself running down a path in a park. A fog was closing in on her, chasing her down the dark path through the trees. Hermione's breath came in pants as her feet pounded the pavement. Her eyes widened in_ _fright as the fog grew closer. She could her His breath from the fog. She felt something grab the back of her robe as she ran, jerking her back and causing her to fall at the person's feet. A flash of gold caught her vision before everything became dark…_

Parvati shook Hermione violently, trying hopelessly to wake the witch up. "HERMIONE!!!! HERMIONE WAKE UP!" Lavender sat next to her, stroking her hair. Hermione's eyes fluttered open; she looked at the concerned faces of Lavender and Parvati.

Hermione was at a loss for words, the two other girls breathed a sigh of relief. Lavender sat Hermione up and embraced her. "Hermione, you scared me to death… What happened?" whispered Lavender, holding on to Hermione like her life depended on it.

Hermione looked at Parvati quizzically and replied, "What are you talking about? I fell asleep…" Lavender pulled away and looked at Hermione in the eyes. "Fell asleep? You fell back onto the bed and just…just…passed out! We couldn't wake you up at all… Nothing could reach you…"

Parvati nodded, concurring with Lavender. "You scared us to death Hermione. Is something wrong?"

Hermione shook her head, "Nothing. I just started to have a day dream and fell asleep…. Then I woke up to you two wigging out over me." Parvati clucked her tongue and shook her head, "Do you remember what you were dreaming about?" Hermione shook her head, feeling silly about the nightmare. "Nothing…" Hermione stood up, leaning against her bed post to support herself. "But, can you help me get to the infirmary? I think I sprained my ankle…" Parvati and Lavender exchanged looks and nodded. The two stood on either side of Hermione, putting her arms around their neck before walking over to the entrance of the girls' dormitories.

Madame Pomfrey nodded at Hermione and opened the door to let her out. "Just be careful, don't run and take it easy. Have Professor McGonagall write you a note to allow you to leave class a minute or so early. It will only take a day to heal with the potion I gave you. Just make sure you drink some before bed tonight."

Hermione gave her a polite nod, "Yes, Madame Pomfrey, thank you for your help. I'm sorry for the trouble." Madame Pomfrey gave her a smile and her eyes softened. "Think nothing of it. Now off you go."

Madame Pomfrey watched Hermione walk down the corridor towards the Great Hall for lunch. _I hope she figures out what's wrong…Only one person can help her. Only one person can save her…_ Madame Pomfrey shook her head slightly and retreated back into the infirmary.

Hermione sighed and slowly made her way down the moving staircase. The past events drifted into her mind as she climbed down a level.

After having Lavender and Parvati help her to the infirmary, Madame Pomfrey gave her something to drink and she slept the morning away. But while she was asleep, it felt as if the medic witch had done something to her. As if she dipped into her thoughts and secrets, maybe looking at her dreams. Hermione didn't know of any potions that could do that, so she shook her head and tried to concentrate on the stairs.

Her mind became foggy as the familiar darkness of the dream started to overtake her...

She looked at the rapidly darkening banister, not being able to stop it…

"Hermione!" exclaimed Ron and Harry as they came up the stairs. Hermione was suddenly brought back out of the chaos of her mind, focusing on her two friends.

The two boys walked on either side of Hermione as they walked with her back to the Common Room; Hermione forgetting about lunch.

"Hermione!! You missed it; Dumbledore said that two other schools are going to come to Hogwarts for this… Tournament! If you win, you win riches beyond your imagination! But what really bites is that you have to be 17 and up to participate…." Ron trailed off sulking and looked at the floor as they walked. Harry rolled his eyes at Ron, "One person from each school will be chosen. The other two schools arrive in a week from today."

Hermione smiled, "Sounds interesting, I wish I could have seen it…. Well, we have Defense against the Dark Arts; we should gather our stuff and head to class…" Hermione walked down the last few feet of the corridor and into the portrait leading to the common room. The two boys looked at each other and shrugged. "Do you think they will keep quidditch going?" asked Ron as the two boys went inside the portrait.

Hermione brushed past them with her bag on her shoulder. She ignored the two, deep in her thoughts as she walked to class. The hallways slowly filled up as she made her way to class. _What is going on with me? I don't understand why my ankle hurt at all… Or what that dream meant…_

Hermione sighed and decided to head to the library tomorrow during lunch. She ran a hand through her hair as the hallways were now packed with students going to class. She turned a corner and opened a big door, inside were a few students sitting in their seats and the teacher; Professor Moody.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer, I do not own anything in this fic. None of the characters were created by me and belong to J.K. Rowling. Whose brilliance surpasses us all. Make sure to review! I'm getting a lot of hits, but I have had only four reviews so far... Do I need to set up a quota?! YESH! Five per chapter is fine for now. I will raise it later on. Well, what do you guys think? Two people said to update soon…. And I did!

Chapter 2

Hermione had spent all day thinking about the dream and the peculiar things that have happened through out the day. After Defense Against the Dark Arts, she had finally came to the conclusion that during the dream she must had hit her ankle on her bed and sprained it. Also that she was just imagining things, there was nothing haunting her dreams. Tonight she would prove it by not having any dreams at all! Hermione gave a small nod to her thoughts and sat down at the Gryffindor table, sitting across from Harry and Ron. She gave them a pleased smile, "What are you two talking about?"

"Oh? Just men stuff, y' know?" Ron said, not giving her a second look. Hermione huffed, "Seriously, Ron, if you don't want my company… Just tell me." Hermione stood up abruptly and sat down a few seats from them next to Ginny. Harry rolled his eyes at Ron, "Sometimes you could do us a favor and just be nice to her. She was just trying to talk to us, you git." Ron furrowed his eyebrows at Harry and his face turned pink. "Shut up, Harry. She's just being moody," he grumbled and faced forward.

The students filled the Great Hall with laughter and conversations. Dumbledore rouse from his seat and bellowed, "Quiet! Just a reminder for those who seem to forget the rules easily, do not light Mr. Filch's cat on fire. Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore clapped his hands and the tables groaned under the newly added weight of the meal.

Students started to dig into the meal, piling food on to their plates. Ron had already stuffed his mouth to the point of not being able to breath. His face was already slightly purple as he tried to talk to Harry with mashed potatoes in his mouth. He only managed to spray Harry with his food.

Fred and George laughed, "Ron, the food goes in your mouth, not on other people, git." The twins said in unison. Ron's face turned a shade of purple and he swallowed his food, taking care to take smaller bites.

Ginny nudged Hermione, "What did my idiotic of a brother do this time?" Hermione let a sigh escape her, "He blew me off, saying that just because I'm a girl I can't talk with them."

Ginny gave Hermione a knowing look, "That's my brother for you, always sticking his head in a lion's mouth while provoking it, thinking that it won't hurt him."

Hermione shrugged, she turned her thoughts as to why he would say something like that. She winced at the thought of him not liking her, thinking she was just a third wheel that just annoyed him. A white flash blinded her momentarily; she dropped her fork on her plate and covered her eyes.

Ginny looked at Hermione and a look of concern washed over her features. "Hermione? Are you okay?" Ginny touched her on the shoulder and rubbed it, comforting her friend. Hermione rubbed her eyes and winced once again, pain shot through her skull, like a dull ache slowly building up. "Y-yeah… I think someone's spoon might have reflected a bright light in my eyes…" Hermione took a deep breath as a vision washed over her.

_Trees surrounded her from all sides, looming over her and casting threatening shadows. The wind howled, shaking the trees in warning. The sound of heavy foot steps was heard of the wind blo-_

"Hermione?" Ginny shook her roughly, bringing her back to reality. Hermione's vision returned; she looked around to see that everyone was exiting the Great Hall, the black robes billowing around the students as they pushed and shoved to leave. Hermione shook her head slightly and stood up, Ginny followed suit and gave Hermione a concerned look.

"What happened back there, 'Mione? It was like you fell asleep or something…" Ginny followed Hermione of the hallway and into a sea of students. Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her through to the moving staircases. "Nothing… I'm just tired. It's been a long day with classes and all." Hermione bit her lip and concentrated on the stairs, not hearing Ginny say something. The sea of students dwindled to just Gryffindor as the houses separated to their dorms.

Ginny sighed impatiently, "Well, tell me!" Hermione glanced at Ginny, "What? What are you talking about?"

Ginny ran ahead of Hermione and pulled her along. Once in the common room, she led her up the stairs and into the girls' dormitories. "What's wrong? I can tell… You've been acting weird. Also, Parvati told you were in the infirmary."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Nothing. I'm just tired…" Ginny sat down next to Hermione and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I'm here for you…"

Hermione blushed and her eyes closed. "I… know… Thanks."

Ginny gave Hermione one last squeeze before standing up. "I have homework… But day or night, I will be here for you to talk… You are my best friend Hermione. You're like a sister to me…" Ginny gave Hermione one last look and walked out of the

dormitory and down to the common room.

A small sigh escaped Hermione as she lay back in her bed. She closed her eyes for a moment, resting. "Oof!" Hermione sat up and opened her eyes; Crookshanks had jumped into her lap, purring contentedly. She smiled softly at the cat and stroked it for a minute. Crookshanks jumped off and ran to the door, pawing at it. Hermione stood up and opened the door, letting him out.

Instead of just darting away, he sat on the steps outside the door and looked at Hermione. Meowing, he walked in a circle and went down a few more steps; the gray stone dark under the night sky coming through the stained windows. Hermione walked out and followed Crookshanks. He instantly took off down the steps and through the common room; running underneath peoples' legs and go through them. She followed out of the portrait and across the hall.

Hermione looked around nervously, making sure there weren't any teachers in site. Crookshanks went down another corridor and up a flight of stairs. He came to a door an old worn out door and sat down in front of it.

Hermione quietly made her way towards him, making sure her feet didn't make any noise on the marble floor. She knelt down beside him and slowly opened the door. The smell of flowers and cinnamon instantly invaded her nose. She opened the door more and peeked inside. A huge bath was out before her. Different colors of vapor drifted up from it, making it pleasing to the eye.

She let out a small smile and entered it. Glancing around, she saw that there were no signs of anyone else inside. The bubbles were almost over flowing, the lights were bright enough to allow you to see, but not enough so that you would go blind. The ancient faucets in the middle of the bath were silver and gleaming despite the rust on them.

The floor looked like it was cleaned a mere ten minutes ago and the bath had steam rising from it. Hermione closed the old door and knelt by the bath. She carefully put her hand into the water, testing the temperature. Finding it to her liking, she stripped down to her birthday suit and climbed in.

A small shudder rippled through her body as her muscles relaxed. Her mass of brown hair hidden underneath the bubbles; she closed her eyes, letting herself enjoy the moment.

A scream came from under the water and Moaning Myrtle shot out. "I see you have found the bath..." Hermione yelped in surprise and gather bubbles around her to cover herself up. "M-moaning Myrtle…What do you want?"

Myrtle giggled, "I'm bored, and no one talks to me anymore. It seems that no one comes to my bathroom anymore… It makes me sad." Myrtle laughed insanely and floated around the bath, her figure glowing in the dim lighting.

Hermione sunk deeper into the water as Myrtle sat down beside you. "So, you're the one they're talking about…." whispered Myrtle. "I heard Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore talking about you… They know something that you don't!" Myrtle shot up and out through the ceiling; laughing along the way. Hermione drew in a deep breath before getting out of the bath. She got dressed and ran back to the dorm, being careful not to run into any teachers along the way.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER: Although in the next year or so that might change… Evil laugh.

Hey! Next chapter right here! I hope you guys enjoy this one just like the last two chapters. If you see any mistakes or something that I can improve on, just tell me and I will work at it or try to fix it.

Thanks for all of the nice reviews. I'm pleased with the responses and such. Special thanks to Demoka for pointing out a few grammar mistakes.

Chapter 3

Hermione's face contorted in pain as an unseen demon assaulted her. Her chestnut colored hair lay fanned out around her head as she tossed from side to side. Her breath came out in pants as she tried to fight off the demon. Her black sleeping robes were twisted around her body; sweat rolled down her forehead and on to the pillow below as she violently kicked her blanket off her, thinking it was the demon.

A small yelp escaped the confines of her lips as the dream continued…

_Hermione lay in the wet grass as the demon descended upon her, it's stench reaching her nose, nausea over took her stomach as well as fear. The black hair created a curtain over Hermione's face, obscuring the demon's face. _

_A brief sense of familiarity washed over Hermione before a hand clasped her throat, the black, charred skin felt rough against her throat. The hand was gentle at first before it started to increase the pressure. Her hands shot up to the hand, pulling and clawing at the wretched creature before her. _

_The dark trees surrounding the pair started to thrash in the wind. A flash of gold filled the area for a brief second, causing the creature to shriek and cover its eyes. Hermione stood up and ran…_

Hermione sat up and grabbed her throat. She sat their, her eyes wide and scared. Tears leaked out of her eyes and she brought her hands up to her face to wipe them away. She choked back a sob and took a deep, shuddering breath. She closed her eyes and brought her knees up to her chest. Minutes passed by as she slowly calmed down.

She opened her eyes, startled to see that the sun up. A sigh escaped her and she lay back in bed, closing her eyes and being thankful that it's Sunday.

She had gone all week without any nightmares… And then suddenly she has this one. _Why is it the same dream? _Thought Hermione. She opened her eyes and found that her eye lids were heavy. They fluttered open before she fell back into a deep and dreamless sleep.

Hermione awoke covered in a cold sweat, her hair was matted down and a mess. Her eyes had dark circles underneath them and she stretched arms above her head. The gold and red colors around the room glowed in the twilight. Hermione rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stood up, not noticing Ginny silently enter the room.

"Hermione? Are you okay? You've been sleeping all day…" Ginny stood next to Hermione and laid a hand on her shoulder.

Hermione gave a small jump and a sleepy yawn, "Ginny, you scared me… I'm fine…" Hermione trailed off and brushed off Ginny's hand before walking over to her trunk to get a change of robes.

Ginny bit her lip and looked at the ground. "Hermione, there is something wrong. You've been paranoid all week! You've barely eaten and today you skipped breakfast and lunch! You sleep way too much." Ginny took a deep breath and raised her gaze from the wooden floor.

Hermione turned her gaze away and let a tired sigh escape her, "I don't really know what's wrong. But I will be fine! I just have trouble sleeping…"

Ginny shook her head, her red hair hitting her in the face. "Fine." She walked out of the room and slammed the door behind her; the curtains on the bed waving in the breeze the door created.

Hermione's face flushed as she dug through her trunk to grab her robes. Quickly changing, she hurried out of the room and into the empty Common Room. The room was quiet and the fire dim, the only movement was coming from the lively paintings decorating it. She glanced around and hurried out of the room and into the hallways, hoping she can make it in time for dinner.

Hermione ran down the last few steps and managed to get to the door following the last of the students into the Great Hall. The swarm of black robes sitting at four different tables swam before her eyes. She approached the Gryffindor table, searching for her two bumbling friends.

"Hermione! Over 'ere!" The sound of Ron's voice faintly touched her ears; she turned around and saw him waving her over. Hermione sighed in relief and sat down next to Harry, sitting across from Ron.

Hermione leaned back away from the table, trying to control her emotions as the large number of students in the room made her nervous; something which was very new to her. Her eyes darted among the students; she closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath to calm herself. 'What's wrong with me? Oh God… I don't know what's happening.' Hermione rubbed her temples to try and fight her headache off, she had no such luck.

Harry gave Hermione a side glance, his glasses sparkling in the light. "I wonder if they 'ill continue with quidditch. They haven't said anything about that… Competition that Dumbledore mentioned at the beginning of the year," said Harry as a sea of food appeared on the dishes before them.

Hermione grabbed some mashed potatoes and tried to not watch Ron eat and spew his food everywhere. She took a bite of the dough balls, mixing it up with her mashed potatoes and stew. Harry and Ron talked about chess as they ate. Discussing how they should put their money together and buying a new set.

Their voices soon were drowned out in the sea of noise, Hermione concentrated on listening to what Ginny was saying across from her. Her efforts were in vain as her thoughts trailed off to Moaning Myrtle in bath several nights ago. _'What could have she been talking about? What can they possibly know about me that I don't? I just want some answers…' _Ginny snapped her fingers in front of Hermione's head, "Earth to Hermione, are you there?"

Hermione blinked and smiled, a small blush of embarrassment gracing her cheeks. "Sorry, I guess my mind is on other things." Ginny picked up her fork and took a bite of her food, thinking about what Hermione had just said. "What other things? You won't talk to me anymore, Hermione…" Ginny trailed off and tucked her shoulder length copper hair behind her ears, studying Hermione with her bright, green eyes.

Hermione shook her head, "What do you think I'm doing now? We're talking…" Ginny rolled her eyes, a small scowl tugging at her lips. "You know exactly what I am talking about… Don't play dumb Hermione; you are the brightest witch at this school. You can fool no one."

Hermione sighed, "Ginny. I don't _know_ what is wrong. I'm trying to figure everything out with no success." Ginny leaned back and nodded. "If you need to talk it out, you know I'm all ears."

Hermione just nodded and took a few bites of the meal before her. Her plate was will full, barely any of it was eaten. "Hermione, I'm not the only one that sees that something is wrong… The way Professor McGonnagol looks at you, she knows something is wrong." Hermione glanced at her professor to confirm what Ginny had said.

Hermione let a sigh escape her ruby red lips and tucked her long, brown, hair behind her ears. Before she could let her thoughts drown out the noise, the food on the plates disappeared and the students stood up to go to their dormitories. Hermione quickly stood up and put as much distance between Ginny and herself, trying to get to the dormitories as fast as possible and into bed. The sea of black and house colors swarmed out of the hall and divided outside of the door, each group going a different way for their house.

Hermione glanced over her shoulder and spotted Ginny's hair far behind her; she sighed in relief and started her descent up the stairs. Harry and Ron stood in front of her, talking about the Triwizard Tournament and the two schools that will be arriving tomorrow.

"I heard from Jordan that one school is from France, that they are an all boys' school," said Harry, slowing down as they neared the portrait. "Really? I heard that too. I also heard that the other school is from Germany, and it's an all girls' school. That they look like big brutes with sticks for brains." Ron barked with laughter at what he said and Harry chuckled. Hermione let a small smile grace her lips; it was nice to be back where she belonged. With her friends and with nothing to worry about; except for a few essays that she has to write for her classes…

Hermione followed them through the portrait but didn't sit with them in the common room; instead she went up the stairs and into the girls' dormitories. She quickly changed and collapsed in bed, praying that no dreams would torment her tonight.

------------------------------------------------------------

I know! I took FOREVER to do this chapter. At first it was state tests and exams, but then pure laziness kicked in. I've already got the next chapter planned in my head. So hopefully it won't take as long to write. As you can see, this chapter is slightly longer than the previous ones. I hope to make them longer and longer as I progress through the story.

Read and review, please. They really help motivate me. 10 new reviews and I will work vigorously on the next chapter. Less than that and it might take as long as this one did. ;


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the new chapter. Sorry it took so long. But the next might take even longer because of my computer. It's pretty much falling apart. I need to reformat it and buy a new one. Which will take forever… I know this chapter seems rushed, but I was really trying to finish it so people won't forget my story completely. XD If there are any mistakes, please feel free to point them out. I'm always open for critiquing if you are willing to give it out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Hermione sat down at a desk near the window in the Gryffindor common room. She pulled out a roll of parchment along with her ink and quill. A small strand of her brown hair caught in the firelight as it escaped from behind her ear. Unconsciously she tucked back and grabbed her potions book from her bag and set it beside her. Seamus and Ron were sitting in front of the fire playing Wizard's chess; other students were littered about the room, all of them engrossed in their own conversations, in their own little world filled with only the person whom they are talking to. Lavender and Parvati were giggling by the announcement board while Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson discussed quidditch, a book open in front of them as they sat on the floor.

Hermione's quill started to fly over the parchment as she started the foot long essay about antidotes for Professor Snape. Harry had gone to bed thirty minutes prior, saying he was tired; which of course was just an excuse to escape from his rapidly growing pile of homework. Hermione paused in her writing and stared at the page. Half of her essay was done and she let a small smile escape her lips. Satisfied with the work, she stood up and put her stuff back in her bag.

"Get him!" Ron eagerly pumped his arm in the air as his knight smashed one of Seamus's pawns. "Ugh! That's the third time in a row you've won, Ron. What the bloody hell is your secret?" Ron gave him a crooked grin and said, "Like I would tell ya."

"Ron, don't you think you should start on Professor Snape's essay? It's due in a week's time. You don't want to put it off like you always do… It's a wonder you are evening passing that class!" Hermione stood up and stretched as she did this. "Hmmm… wizard's chess or homework? Which would you choose, Fred?" Fred and George had just walked through the portrait whole, clearly having nicked some food from the kitchen. "Well, you know I just love homework! Right, George?"

"Right, Fred!" said George as he stuffed his face with a pastry. The sarcasm in the twin's voices were clearly not lost on Hermione, she rolled her eyes at the two and headed toward the girl's dormitories. "Well, I'm off to bed. Good night." Ron merely waved his hand and the twin's nodded in Hermione's direction, "Night," they both said at the same time. Hermione walked up the steps, her thoughts drifting to tomorrow. The two schools participating in the tournament would be arriving. When she reached her room, she opened the door and noticed that Ginny was changing into her pajamas.

"Hey, are you going to bed, then?" Ginny smiled as she spoke, trying to give Hermione a little support.

"Yeah, I was doing homework in the common room, but once I was half way finished with an essay, the noise became a bit distracting, so I decided that I should get some sleep."

Ginny gave her a small smile and said, "Yeah, I'm just glad that those two schools are arriving tomorrow. I've been dying to see them… I heard that one is from France and that it's an all girl's school while the other is from Bulgaria and it's an all boy's school…"

"Yeah, I heard that as well. But I'm not too sure; rumors have been flying around about that…" Hermione changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed, she dimmed the lights beside her bed as well as Ginny's. "Well, good night, Hermione."

"Good night, Ginny." Hermione closed her eyes, and her breathing started to slow down as she started to fall in to a light doze. Her red and gold blankets rose and fell as she breathed; her brown hair had fanned out slightly as she slept on her side.

Slowly, a dream started to take over her mind...

_Hermione sat under a tree by the Great Lake, golden rays of sunlight shining through the clouds. One golden leaf fell from the tree and landed in front of her. She picked it up, examining it as she started to hum a song. A bird flew down from the heavens and perched herself on Hermione's shoulder. A girl, shadowed by a golden light appeared thirty feet in front of her and slowly started to walk towards Hermione. _

_"Who are you?" asked Hermione as the figure neared her. The girl bent over once she had reached Hermione; her hand caressed her face for a moment. Before pulling away, the girl gently touched Hermione's lips causing her to gasp at the feeling she got. Still not being able to see the girl, Hermione grabbed her hand. The golden being pulled away with ease and started to walk away, Hermione tried to stand up to follow her, but found herself rooted to the ground. "Wait! Tell me who you are!" Hermione's voice fell on deaf ears as the girl turned around to wave good-bye. _

_"Wait..."_

Hermione sat up in bed and groggily looked around; the room was dim as the sun was just starting to rise. She brought her knees to her chest and covered her face, trying to get her bearings from the dream. "Wow…. What a weird dream" Hermione whispered this as she stretched and rose from her bed. Putting on her uniform and cloak, she walked down the stone steps to the common room to find it empty.

The empty common room gave her a sense of peace, as if it was reassuring her that the day will be fantastic. The snoring paintings were unaware that the day had arrived as the sun started to light the once dim room. Gold tapestries and decorations glinted in the light, giving it a surreal glow.

Hermione glanced at the fireplace as it went out with a magical pop, using it as her cue; she walked out of the portrait and into the hallway, surprised to see it occupied by no one other than Ginny.

"Morning, Ginny. What are you doing up so early?" Hermione gave her friend a questioning look while they both walked towards the Great Hall.

"I couldn't sleep, I was up half the night sitting in the common room… You know… you talk in your sleep."

Hermione, shocked, said, "What do you mean? Did you hear what I was saying?"

Ginny nodded, "You kept asking someone who they were and you said 'wait' a few times. Other than that you just mumbled a few incoherent things that I didn't catch."

"Ginny… You know how you said you were here if I needed to talk to you?" asked Hermione in a whispered voice.

Ginny brought head up quickly and nodded vigorously, "Yes, of course I do."

The duo entered the Great Hall, noticing the headmaster eating at the table by himself. The house tables were empty except for a few students quietly eating, the food was various fruits until all of the students arrived, and then there would be more of a selection to eat. Hermione grabbed an apple out of the nearest bowl as they sat down.

"Well… I've been having these weird dreams almost ever night. I always wake up sweating and shaking like death was after me. But what really stumps me is that I'll be in class and suddenly just black out and have a dream." Hermione glanced nervously at Ginny as she bit into her apple, juice running down her chin as she does so.

"I'll be sleeping throughout the night and when I wake up, I feel like I just ran ten miles and haven't slept in days. I'm scared... Ginny… Last night's dream was the only one where I didn't wake up shaking."

Ginny shifted in her seat to face Hermione, "Tell me about the dream you had last night. Maybe we can figure this out if we both try." Ginny grasped Hermione's arm reassuringly before grabbing a piece of fruit.

"Well, I was at the Great Lake sitting under a tree… This girl appeared out of no where, but I couldn't get a good look at her because of a bright light. She approached me and touched my lips… I got this feeling of security and safety when she did, but then she just walked away from me," said Hermione as she took another bite from her apple before setting it down. "And that's all that happened?" asked Ginny.

Hermione nodded at Ginny and stood up. "I'm going to go to the library and see if I can find anything. I'll be back for dinner to tell you if I found something…" Hermione turned away and quickly walked out before the redhead could stop her.

Hermione slumped next to Ginny at the table, earning a stare from Harry and Ron who were sitting across from her. Harry gave Hermione a concerned look from underneath his messy hair. "Hermione, wha-"

"SILENCE!" The Great Hall became eerily silent at Dumbledore's request. He stood in front of the podium, an air of respect surrounding him and enthralling the students. "As you know, we will be housing guests for a tournament. The two schools have arrived and are awaiting introduction. Please welcome the lovely students from Beauxbatons Academy!" Dumbledore clapped his hands together enthusiastically as the doors to the entrance swung open, two girls came tumbling through, and doing back flips and cart wheels. Blue birds were twittering around everyone as two more girls clad in blue came twirling through.

"Bloody amazing," said Ron with his chin resting on the floor. Hermione turned to face Ron and glared at him, "Oh, just shut up…" Hermione turned back around to see a girl with luscious blonde hair flip forward into the room. The girl danced down the aisle, awing everyone she passed. She stopped right in front of Dumbledore, a burst of blue birds appeared as she bowed to everyone.

Applause struck the hall like thunder as all of the boys cheered; a few even whistling. Hermione just sat there; she was still gazing at the girl who had taken a seat at the Ravenclaw table.

"Now! I'd like everyone to give a warm welcome to Durmstrang!" The doors burst open once more to see strong, burly boys wearing dark colored clothes. They stopped down the aisle, one occasionally flipping. "T-t-t-hat's Victor Krum." Said Ron from beside Hermione. Victor was in the middle of the parade, following a man who seemed to be the head master.

At last, a boy tumbled into the front and whipped out his wand. Blowing on it, a fiery dragon emitted from it, roaring above the students before dissipating. The students gave a roar of applause to the new school as the students sat down at their respective table.

"Wow, Victor Krum… I must get his autograph!" said Ron as his face went maroon at the thought of talking to Victor. "I can't believe he is just a few years older than me and already a successful quidditch seeker…" Harry said in awe while staring off into space.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the two and turned her gaze to the front, trying not to glance at the French girl who caught her eye. With each glance she took in something different about her, her golden locks pulled up in a bun, her posture straight, giving her an air of self confidence. Hermione gulped and tuned into what Dumbledore was saying.

"An age restriction is put on tournament. If you are under the age of 17, you may not enter due to the dangers of this tournament."

Suddenly students under age were all talking at once. "THAT'S RUBBISH!" said George. Dumbledore looked slightly alarmed before saying, "Silence!" Dumbledore took a moment to look around before continuing;

"As I was saying, each student will be able to put their name in the cup if they meet the requirements. Then a month from today, the cup will choose one student from each school to compete in the tournament. Until then, I want each and every one of you who is able to enter to think about this carefully. The cup makes a magical binding contract that cannot be broken if you are chosen. Now, I am sure that our guests are tired and hungry, so let's eat!" Dumbledore clapped his hands when he said eat, the tables groaned as food appeared on all four tables.

Ron immediately filled his plate and started to stuff his face, "I just can't believe how hot those French girls are…" Ron trailed off as he stuffed a huge spoonful of mashed potatoes into his already full mouth.

Hermione ate quietly as everyone talked and socialized, she couldn't get her thoughts off of the girl she saw. A sense of de ja vu overwhelmed her as she ate. Her dream filled her thoughts as a sense of warmth filled her. Glancing over her shoulder at the mysterious girl, Hermione suddenly felt sick and stood up to leave the Great Hall. Exiting the doors, her stomach gave a lurch, causing Hermione to pick up the pace and run to the nearest bathroom.

Bursting into the prefects bathroom on the first floor, she dry heaved into the nearest stall, gagging. She felt a sudden sense of impending doom as darkness started to cloud her eyes, obscuring her vision. Hermione slumped against the wall and slid down to the floor; Hermione vaguely took in the fact that someone had just walked into the bathroom. Shaking, she lifted her gaze to meet a blurred figure.

Sweat ran down her forehead as the person before her kneeled to her eye level. "Are you alright?" Hermione felt a hand grasp hers as she was pulled to her feet. The warmth she felt from before returned as the girl supported her.

"Ugh.. I'm sorry… I felt really ill for a bit there…" Hermione shook her head and walked over to the sinks with the help of the stranger. Splashing water on her face, she rubbed her eyes and got a clear view of the girl. Her heart skipped a beat as she realized that it was the same girl from before in the Great Hall. "I… Uh… Thanks… For helping me."

The French witch smiled and said, "Eet waz no problem. My name is Fleur Delacour."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"My name is Hermione Granger," said Hermione while drying her face off with a cloth from the sink. Her hair framing her face was wet from the water, causing it to be matted down and glued to her face." Well, mademoiselle Granger, would you like me to escort you to your dorm? I wish to make sure that you don't faint while climbing a set of stairs and hurting yourself," said Fleur with a hint of concern lacing her voice. "S-sure. That w-w-would be great." Hermione stumbled over her words at the thought of more alone time with the French vixen. Fleur's answering smile lit the room as she held the door open for Hermione. A blush basked Hermione's face a light red at the special treatment the blonde witch was giving her.

They walked up the moving staircase quietly together as an awkward silence permeated the air around them. Their light foot steps resounded through the vast hall as they climbed the steps together. "So, mademoiselle Granger, tell me about yourself," said Fleur as they had reached the floor where the Gryffindor dorms were located. "Well, I don't really know what to say, I'm not a very interesting person like you are, Fleur." Fleur smiled at what Hermione said, "I think there are people that would disagree with you, Hermione."

Hermione gave Fleur an incredulous look and said, "Who might they be?"

"Well," said Fleur, lowering her voice, "I know of one person who thinks you are…" Hermione's face turned a light shade of red and looked away from Fleur. After a few moments of silence, save for their footsteps, Hermione looked at Fleur and said, "Well?" Fleur's eyes held a bemused glint in them as the two of them came to a stop in front of the Fat Lady's portrait. "Well, what, mon ami?"

Hermione let out a small puff of air and said, "Aren't you going to tell me who?" A chuckle escaped Fleur's lips, "Of course not, where would the fun in that be?" Hermione huffed and frowned; a strand of her long brown hair escaped from it's confinement behind her ear. Fleur smiled at the little witch. "Well, mademoiselle Granger, it was a pleasure talking to you. I think that since I have completed my duty escorting you to your dorm, I should take my leave." Fleur grasped Hermione's hand and brought it to her lips, "Until we meet again…" With that said, Fleur let go of Hermione and started her retreat to the carriage.

Hermione took a step toward Fleur's retreating form and said, "You can call me Hermione." Once Fleur was no longer in her line of vision, Hermione brought the hand that Fleur had kissed up to her face to inspect it as a blush flooded her cheeks.

A sudden roar of voices coming towards Hermione warned her that dinner had finished, soon the hallway would be over flowing with Gryffindor students. Turning on her heal, she mumbled the password and dashed into the common room, trying to get away from the rapidly approaching students to avoid questioning gazing from her classmates.

Cursing under her breath, Hermione realized that she hadn't taken her shower yet. Running up to the girl's dormitories, Hermione grabbed her bathing supplies and made back to the common room just as the last of the students came through the portrait. Ginny was talking with a group of girls in her year when she spotted Hermione heading towards the portrait.

"Hermione! Wait!" Ginny called out to her friend and ran over to the brown haired witch. "Are you going to go wash up?" Hermione gave red headed friend a simple nod, "Can I come with you? I want to talk to you."

"Sure, do you want to meet me there?" Ginny nodded and ran through the mass of students in the common to gather her bathing supplies. Hermione quickly scurried out of the common room before someone else spotted her.

Walking down the quiet corridor, Hermione on say a few other students from different houses with the same intention that Hermione had. 'Good thing each house has separate bathing areas,' thought Hermione as she saw Pansy going down towards the dungeons.

Arriving at the bathroom, Hermione turned the water on to fill the big bath; all at once hundreds of gallons of water came pouring out of the many faucets, filling the bath in mere minutes. The smell of vanilla and strawberries filled her nose as she stripped of her clothes and climbed into the steaming water.

Hermione closed her eyes and sunk into the water until it was up to her neck; resting her head against one of the head rests, she closed her eyes and let her tense muscles relax. Hermione vaguely registered the creaking of someone coming into the room, knowing it was Ginny, she didn't dwell on it.

"Hermione?" She opened her eyes to see Ginny was a few feet from her, submerged up to the neck. "What happened at dinner? You suddenly ran out of there like a bat out of hell…"

"Well, I suddenly felt ill… Like I was going to be sick… So I ran to the bathroom and was dry heaving in the toilet when one of the Beauxbatons students came in… She helped me and then escorted me to the Gryffindor dorms." Ginny's eyebrows rose at the last part, "That's odd that she happened to be. Especially since she probably didn't know where the bathrooms were…"

"Yeah…" thought Hermione as she grabbed her shampoo and started to wash her hair. The two girls washed in silence as they faced away from each other. "Uhm, Ginny? I'm going to get out; I'm turning into an old woman." Ginny let out a small laugh and said, "Okay, I won't look while you get dressed."

Hermione changed into her sleeping robes and wrapped her hair in a towel. Grabbing her things off the wet tile floor, Hermione slipped out of the door, not saying bye to Ginny.

Hermione walked quickly down the halls and soon found herself in front of the half asleep portrait of the Fat Lady; mumbling the password, the door slowly opened and Hermione slipped inside. The common room wasn't as crowded as before, but she could hear Harry and Ron on the other side of it. Hermione used the crowd to her advantage and slipped up stairs without the duo noticing.

Entering the girls' dormitories, Hermione noticed the sleeping Lavender and tip toed to the foot of her bed. Climbing over her trunk and up the length of the bed, Hermione dived under the covers. Snuggling, Hermione fought to shut her mind down and let sleep overtake it. She tossed and turned as her mind became a roller coaster of the French vixen that had helped the young witch.

Visions of the blonde witch walking her to the dorms swam through Hermione, so engrossed in her thoughts of Fleur, Hermione didn't hear Ginny quietly enter the room and get ready for bed. "Hermione, are you awake?" Ginny whispered from the other side of the room. Hermione sat up and stared at Ginny while rubbing her eyes. "Yeah?"

Ginny's red hair glinted in the candlelight as she spoke, "I just wanted to say… I hope you don't have any more bad dreams… If you do, feel free to wake me up. I'd be happy to talk to you about them if you need me." Ginny stared at the now sleepy Hermione before settling back in the bed to sleep. The room went dark as Ginny blew out her candle while Hermione mulled over her friend's words.

Silence encased the room as Hermione stared into the darkness. Her eyes slowly closed as the Sandman worked his magic on Hermione. As Hermione succumbed to the desired sleep, the Monster slowly invaded her mind like a parasite.

Hermione stared at the small bowl filled with assorted fruit in front of her; her dry, bloodshot eyes not taking in anything as her subconscious blocks her line of vision out. Her mind was reeling and whirling about last night's dream as she slowly wrapped her mind around what happened. The parasite invaded her mind as she goes deeper into her thoughts, blocking her hearing. Ginny sat quietly in front of Hermione as she had a staring contest her with stoic friend. Even though the Great Hall was full and buzzing with laughter and conversations from other students, the silence emitted from Hermione was deafening on Ginny's ears. Picking up her fork, Ginny ate slowly as the weight of the silence slowly crushed Ginny. Her hand gripped her fork as it became increasingly harder to take her friend's silence; Ginny lifted her gaze to Hermione's unblinking one and said, "Hermione?" Receiving no response from her, Ginny raised her voice, "Hermione!" she exclaimed.

Hermione jumped as she was torn out of her trance like state of mind and back into the real world. Anger seethed through the fiery redhead as she said, "What is wrong with you? Why won't you respond when I reach out to help you? You are so cold, Hermione! It's almost like talking to a corpse!" Ginny said the last part harshly, grabbing the attention of a few students.

Hermione's eye widen at the sudden outburst of the usually whist girl. Hermione remained silent and stared in disbelief at the irritable red head. Ginny allowed her fork to slip from her fingers and clang against her plate; further attracting more attention. Clenching her hands into fists by her side, Ginny fumed at the still close-mouthed Hermione.

Ginny jumped up from her seat, not being able to stand the silence as she slammed her fists on the table, startling those around her.

"Damn it, Hermione, why won't you talk to me?" Ginny's outburst attracted most of the Gryffindor table and various students in the Hall. A few nosy students from the Ravenclaw table were standing up to get a better view.

"Ugh! Fine." Ginny huffed as Hermione only gapped at her. Grabbing her bag, she walked to an empty seat at the far end of the table.

At the teacher's table, Snape stood up with a scowl on his greasy face. "Wait, Serverus." said Dumbledore as he watched Hermione's retreating form leave the enormous hall. "You know we aren't to interfere with this. You know what the sorting hat said…"

Hermione panted as she leaned against the wooden door; shivering as the cold seeped through her robes, Hermione took a deep breath and started up the stairs to the common room to grab her bag.

Ginny's words struck a nerve in Hermione, causing a few tears to escape the confines of her eyes. Once she had her bag, Hermione walked out to the Green House for Herbology. Sitting down on the bench outside of it, Hermione fazed at the endless sky above her. Her attention was brought back to reality as a few students from the different schools from the different schools exited the castle along with her classmates.

A familiar French witch dressed in a baby blue uniform was spotted among the crowd heading to the carriage. Fleur immediately saw Hermione sitting there and gave her a 100-watt smile. The smile quickly faded as Fleur noticed that Hermione was close to falling to a million pieces.

The two girls locked eyes for a brief moment that lasted hours for them. Fleur glanced over her shoulders as she reached the carriage with her friends. The gesture only let Hermione know the concern the blonde witch had for her. The teacher arrived just Fleur disappeared.

Other classmates came in behind her, some more animatedly than others. Following Ron and Harry in, she stood quietly in between them and tried to concentrate on the lesson…

"Hermione." Was heard to left from Ron in a hushed whisper. Glancing at him, Hermione whispered, "What?"

"You a'right? Ya seem really out of it…" Taken back by him actually noticing, Hermione said nothing when professor Sprout got the hands on lesson started.

Barely able to concentrate, she stumbled through the lesson, something that which didn't go unnoticed by her two friends. Glancing at her through out the lesson, both Ron and Harry started to worry about the witch.

"Hermione, I want you to talk to me." Ron had cornered her after the lesson. He led her outside to behind a tree and away from prying eyes. "I'm FINE Ron. I'm going to be late to my class, so If you don't mind, I'll be lea-" Hermione was cut off when his arm shot out to block her. "No, Hermione, talk to me."

Biting her lip, Hermione felt herself closing in. Only able to think of one thing, she leaned over to Ron and kissed him on the lips, surprising not only him, but herself.

Haha, got a new computer. School starts on Monday. I'm sooo looking forward to that.

/sarcasm

Well, here is another update. I know it's a cliffy, but you'll have to deal with me. I'm thinking of rewriting it in Hermione's POV. What do you think?


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: I know, I know. This took forever. But there were exams…. And competitions… And movies… And distractions… Like generalforum . c o m This one forum I post at. Lol

You should post. Because maybe if you nag me there enough I'll post the next chapter. XP (I'm Himeko on there, just so you know who to yell at if you decide to join)

Chapter 6

Hermione lips pulled away from Ron several seconds later. His face flaming, he exclaimed, "What in the bloody hell, Hermione? Has this been what's bothering you?" The wet grass squeaked as Ron shifted uncomfortably as she only stared at the ground. "Ron, I…" He cut her off by placing a finger on her lips, "its okay… I feel the same way… I'm just glad you admitted your undying love for me now and not three years from now…" The blood slowly drained from his face as he became more confident over the fact that he thought Hermione was in love with him. He leaned down and kissed her, his dry lips pressing too hard as she felt his teeth biting harshly.

She moaned in pain, which he took in another way. Pressing her against the tree, he held her for a second before pulling away. "Come on, 'Mione, we have to get to class…." He grabbed her hand and pulled her along roughly. The huge grin on his face was still there when they made it to their double potions class with Professor Snape. Snape's scowl quickly wiped everyone's smile off as he waved his wand at the board. "This is a simple healing potion. Surely you dimwits can handle it. Follow the instructions, the ingredients can be found the in storage room."

He whirled around and sat at his desk as he graded essays from the class. Hermione could hear the whispering behind her back. It had already gotten around school about the kiss.

'Damn,' she thought, 'They are fast.' She glanced behind her back to see a couple of girls in her grade whispering at the speed of light.

The poorly lit dungeon made her strain her eyes as she read the next step off the board. The worn storage room with ingredients was just as poorly lit as the dungeon; Hermione grabbed the jar with a single phoenix tear and walked back to her table. She grimaced as she saw the look of total adoration from Ron as she sat down between him and Harry.

She added the tear and watched in satisfaction as her potion turned a deep green and the scent of a forest drifted over her nose. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed as she leaned back in her chair, finished with her work.

"Ack!" A small explosion bounced off the walls. Hermione turned around to see a charred Lavender with smoke drifting up from her hair. A few students snickered at her plight but quickly stopped as Snape slammed a book onto his desk. "This is why we review over and over. You are all incompetent fools; this is a simple healing potion which you should have been able to do in your sleep. That's it, take what you have finished and put it in a flask. Label it and put it away. We are done for now." Snape turned around quickly and walked out of the classroom and into his office.

None of the students even dared to whisper when their professor stormed out of the classroom.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Once through the portal Ron jerked Hermione to him and continued dragging her to the empty boy's dormitory. The red silken sheets on Ron's bed dipped as he pushed on the creaky bed while he was climbing on top of her. His hot breath was on her neck as his hands held her waist.

His cold, dry lips captured hers and his teeth bruised her delicate lips. His mouth soon became wet and sloppy; it left hers, the damage already done. He soon started to leave a trail of saliva, starting from her mouth and ending around the base of her neck.

The once soft silk became irritating, burning her skin. She winced in pain as Ron raked his teeth over her tongue.

She screamed internally, wishing someone would hear her.

Wishing and wishing as Ron slowly undressed her. She didn't say no, but she had never said yes.

She felt him enter again and again. He took her moans of pain for ones of pleasure as he restlessly pounded her.

Her vision became dark and her senses shut down.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione awoke in her bed. The linen was soft and pleasing to touch and the sound of giggling girls drifted through her as she groggily rubbed her eyes. Last night was a blur.

She remembered Ron pulling her into his room, pushing her onto his bed.

His hands all over her and leaving trails of fire that hurt her.

She didn't remember him finishing. She didn't remember how she got to bed or how she is wearing her pajamas.

She did remember the beast descending on her, his claws trying to grab her.

She cradled her head in her hands and took long, deep, breaths. The laughter sounded far off, now. Hermione didn't feel the hands encircling her waist mere moments later.

She didn't hear the voices expressing their concern. Her thoughts and memories of what Ron did assaulted her mind.

Hermione was vaguely aware of someone shaking her. Her sense came back in a rush; the laughter was replaced with Ginny yelling.

The words sounded foreign on her ears. She sat up and was met with Ginny's piercing eyes.

Lavender gave them a look before Ginny ushered her to the door. She came back to the bed and sat on the maroon blankets. Ginny didn't say a word; instead she lay down and pulled Hermione with her.

The emotions became too much. The dam's pressure gauges went off the charts, large concrete blocks pummeled into the water below as the dam broke.

Large, fat tears fell down Hermione's face. They slide down the side and tickled her ears. Without saying a word Ginny rolled over and pulled Hermione to her. A wretched sob escaped her lips and Hermione sobbed into her chest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was dinner time. The tables were groaning under the weight of full plates. Hermione sat there, her head low and her fork half heartedly poking at her plate. The students were buzzing around her, but they fell deaf on her ears.

Ron had one arm around her waist and the other shoveling food into his mouth. She flinched every time his arm moved. The touch of his skin burning through her clothes.

Both Harry and Ron ignored her as they talked about inane things. Only Ginny stared at Hermione from the other end of the table. Even with Hermione blocking out most of her senses, she could still her gaze on her head. To appease the red head, she took a few bites of her food, but didn't feel the gaze lift. She glanced up to see Ginny talking amongst her friends and not really looking at her.

She looked behind her and towards the other tables. Fleur was gazing at her. When she caught her eye, Fleur winked.

Blushing, she turned around and resumed picking at her food.

"Ahem! I only need your attention for a mere moment."

The booming voice of Dumbledore broke through the roar of the students. Silence greeted him the hall.

"Thank you! Now, I'd like to introduce you to a very special tournament. One where you will encounter many dangers. One where you will risk your life in these tasks set in the tournament. These tasks will not be for the faint hearted and so this year, it's been decided to have an age limit. Only students who are 17 and older may participate in this tournament. The three champions, thus there will be one from each school, will have a chance to be rich beyond their dreams and have eternal glory. There is caution that needs to be thrown towards the wind, people die at this tournament, so think long and hard about whether or not to enter it…"

His voice trailed off and the silence was deafening. The air thick with suspension as his eyes pierced through each of his students.

"To enter this tournament, you must put your name into a goblet. Not just any goblet." Dumbledore paused and observed the eager faces of the masses. "But, The Goblet of Fire!" He whipped out his wand and tapped a tall box in front of the hall. The box fell away, disappearing into a golden dust on the marble floor.

In place of it was a stone pedestal which held a massive goblet fit for a giant on top of it. Its jewels looked worn and the cup old, still, an air of power and respect came off of it.

A few students gasped upon the sight. Its massive size boggled the young minds. Clearing his throat, Dumbledore brought the attention of the students back to himself. "It's getting late and with recent events, I think the students should be heading off to bed."

The hall exploded with sound as all of the students started to talk at once. The buzz of voices echoed throughout the hall when the massive doors opened, allowing the students to come pouring out. The first years could be seen by everyone as they huddled together, scared and nervous.

But there was another who stood out. One who looked just as scared as the first years, though she wasn't a first year at all, but a fourth year.

Fleur pushed and fought her way through the crowd, able to track Hermione as if she had a giant arrow pointing down at the brunette. The sea of students pulled her through the hall and soon they divided like currents in the ocean.

She spotted the brunette by the bottom of the stairs talking to the tall, lanky red head. As she approached, she felt something in her core hum. It was like a beacon of light shone through Hermione, lighting her up as if she was a flare.

The hall was clearing up and it looked as if the enchantress's friends were going up to their dorms without her. She watched as the girl turned without looking at her, heading straight for the rest room they met in.

Fleur bumped into the few remaining people heading up the stairs, not giving them a second chance as she followed the brunette.

Excitement swelled inside of her and she found herself running out of breath. Bursting into the bathroom, she found Hermione coming out of a stall and walking over to the sinks.

"'Ermione…."

Hermione didn't even look up. She just couldn't place why a sense of familiarity washed over her when she noticed the golden haired goddess. She didn't flinch when Fleur touch her arm, instead, she shivered.

Several moments went by, none of them daring to move, neither of them daring to break the spell that had fallen on them.

Hermione looked up and into the crystal blue eyes of the vixen before her. Tears swelled in her own, spilling out of her eyes like an overflowing glass.

"Fleur, I think… I think I need help."


End file.
